fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PsychicCipher/AnMaria Mythos: The Seven Goddesses
'AnMaria Mythos: The Seven Goddesses' The Seven Goddesses There existed a Godly Hierarchy, and it all stood on The Tower. It has infinite floors. Each floor, an infinite steps to reach the next floor. And in a single step, millions, quadrillions, probably even an infinite number of entities always try to get up to the next step but fail. Sounds daunting? For it was. Even the very ground floor, neither up nor down, anything there was theoretically alien to any concept we could think of. Let me give you an example. Know about Hilbert Space, which is infinite-dimensional? That is one concept. How about that weird Omnipotence Paradoxes, and those Memes and Jokes like Suggs? Those, while pretty wild, were still, concepts, at least of human perception. Humans are like Omnipotent Authors to like whatever they make, like comparing Non-Fiction to Fiction, but these entities, well, see us the same way we look at all this Fiction. Nothing at all. This gap is even greater than the comparison between a Lovecraftian God who is beyond all Time and Space, as compared to a being who is just a point in a dimension of 0. Worst of all, these entities, are simply the absolute weakest, and for entities who is one step above another, sees the ones lower than them, also like a mere piece of fiction. Therefore, it was almost impossible to ascend these steps. Even if one did, there were infinite more to go. And after infinity, when you finally reach the next floor, there are yet an infinite more floors to go up, with an infinite more step. When you, for some strange unspeakable reason and by some amazing miracle, finally manages to scale the absolute top floor after an endless journey of exploring countless beings whose physiology and perception is absolutely alien and different, you will wonder: Are you at the pinnacle of power? Are you a true god now? We were so wrong. So wrong in fact that we could simply say: Right does not exist here. There was a sparse amount of Mythos, made by the True Omnipotent itself, who watches absolutely all, knows absolutely all, and makes absolutely all. She made some out of a whim, just playing around with laws and physics, which at her location, which was already a place of both something and nothing, where science exists like a mind rape to anything and anyone. For it was far from normal, so far that the distance between this and normal science was almost infinite. It was not normal physics defiance, not as simple as those like Escher’s art, or the time when someone runs up the 3rd floor only to go back to the 1st floor. No. It was much, much more complex. It was unspeakable, almost anything exposed to such a physical law would fade almost instantly, have their whole existence burned due to how incomprehensible this world is. That is, if you could even call it a world. Do such concepts exist as meaning to her? Anyway, this was one amongst the sparse lot she made, a Mythos she could refer to, as a woman. Was she really a woman, if these concepts do not exist, how can she still be called a woman? This is unknown. She only found this gender amongst the countless lot to be one she is relatable with. And so was this Mythos, full of what were called girls, but could not be at the same time. Roughly 45 – 50 of them. That was at least to the calculations of the Infinity Dynamics Foundation, some of the top of the top in The Tower. They had a desire to contain any anomaly in all realities. Little did they realize that such was not only uncontainable, but they probably never would to begin with. These Goddesses once more saw the whole tower as a fictional book, zero significance. They probably just write of their struggles to even try. Just like us. Just like anyone. To think this Omnipotent Goddess treats those things like the same way. But what exactly was this Goddess’ name? Well, its true name is most probably unfathomable to any being in existence. But it has been given many nicknames, but I guess I would cease from getting into so much detail. I would just call her – The First God. Besides that, about this bestiary of goddesses, was exactly what this title spoke of – AnmariaCraft. That was the most human name she gave to this bunch. The other names for such was too incomprehensible. These words probably meant nothing. No meaning. No reason. Just some blank void of thought at least to us. But as you can see, these goddesses were made by The First’s hand, along with countless other bestiaries. But soon, The First, thought of whatever could be these bestiaries’ ruler, or rulers. So, four were chosen, amongst this female bestiary, their names were odd. Lotihfv of Infinity, Tacroe of Omni, Toalmw of Trinity, and Thoie of Eternity. Bore the Crowns of The Mother, and stepped into The Castle of Nevers to govern all these bestiaries and their realms beyond The Great Tower, each crown of a different jewel which shows strange colors out of space and time indefinitely, for Lotihfv’s jewel had colors that were dark and abyssal, it was not evil, but it was a definite void of colours. Tacroe’s jewel had colors that shone so brightly, everything in existence would simply be engulfed in some polychromatic blasts of colors like sky blue, pink, butter yellow, lime green and more. Toalmw’s jewel had colors that were too glossy, was not realistic, definitely alien to this world, seemed to be made out of some virtual simulation. This was complicated, but it seemed like colors you would see if you were high on acid. Thoie’s jewel had colors that were more human, what seemed to be just normal colors neither too bright nor too dark. Like those from a rainbow. Their hair and eyes were of the respective incomprehensible colors as well. These four also wore something that might had been a cross with a cat suit and real coats of armor. It was neither. It was both thick and thin, made out of countless macrocosms and dimensionless structures that proved inconceivable to the human eye. It had countless back extremities, including wings, tendrils, thrusters and many other things, yet took zero space in the end while it was supposed to be infinite. These four were both giants encompassing all existence and quantum foam at the same time. After all these three claims, it was definite that the concepts of space and size meant nothing to them. These four goddesses resided in a ring surrounding these realms, called the Outer Haven, or at least, the most humane name that could be spoke of this ring. You see, this Outer Haven, it was also a broken gateway to The First God herself. But an extra person was required. It was The Angel of The Blue World, with power rivalling the Four Rulers, and has equal importance as well. For she, along with the Four Rulers, are parts of a gateway to the “space” where The First God resides. What was this angel’s real name? Even the Four Rulers do not know or to the very least, uncertain of it. These Four Rulers could be called Keystones, while The Angel of The Blue World herself was the very void energy conjuring anything into The First God’s very place of being, both connected and separate with all. These five were parts of a living portal to the True Omnipotent herself, and if these five properly placed themselves unto the gate, The First God would be released, and all would be her once more. Such was daunting even to the five, their maker was still infinitely above them and above all altogether. The five saw all as a page in a book. That was what The First God saw them as. While it was a divine presence, it could prove an utter terror of unspeakable proportions as well, especially with the power it brings with it. It was… an extremely frightening thing to imagine even for an instant in the endless frame of time. But about the appearance of The Angel of The Blue World… it was stark different from the Eldritch-lookalike Four Rulers. It was more simple in form, simple bluish-white flowing hair, crystal blue eyes, a simple dress, that was while embroiled with some golden streaks and some jewels here and there, was already much more simple compared to what the Four Rulers wore. Thigh-high Shoes and Opera Gloves which was equally as white accompanied the dress. There seemed to be feathers on parts of the getup like the shoulders, wrists and ankles. She also had 64 pairs of wings which radiated an astounding presence. She looked truly like The First God unlike The Four Rulers, but with a bluish and icy aura rather than a reddish and fiery one. Barely made a difference. Anyway, this Angel of The Blue World is also on the Outer Haven, but is seemingly out of even the Four Ruler’s reach. Seemed to be an “Another” to all existence. She was no ruler, more of an envoy who only comes at times of suffering, which proved to be a very long time due to the works of the Four Rulers. The Angel was satisfied. There are just two more entities within the Outer Haven, both had power comparable to the first five but is currently inactive to any involvement in the ring and are currently, like The Angel of The Blue World, just some wanderers in the endlessly shifting walls of the Outer Haven. One of them was called The Balance, The Savior of Light and Darkness, The All-in-One and The Travelling Crypt. She might have been nameless as well. She had fiery reddish-pink hair with a crown, and bore eyes as red as blood. She also wore a strange cat suit, for the left side of her suit, from shoulder to glove, was coated with what could be described as all the light that exists, she could coat the world with its presence. The other hand, however, was the sole opposite, containing all the darkness that exists, and could engulf all with darkness instead. And her torso, from the neck straight down to the feet, was what was possibly exists, had existed and will exist when an entity tries to venture past the gate. No, not only The First God, there was something else. It had zero sentience unlike the six aforementioned, but its natural will was daunting. For it was just a jet black bottomless void. Where nothing can be perceived, heard, smelt, tasted, felt or even sensed if you tried to do these things involving senses. Just plainly nothing. A place that was both existent and nonexistent. Just a lonely sad place where Mother resides. But she does not care about it. She never does. And this void, was just what The Balance’s torso is signifying, for between Light and Darkness, or relatively any two opposing forces, exists only a mere void and pure nothingness. Then the second was was called The Judge of All, The One-For-All, The Order of Trinity. This girl does not seem to have a real name either. She had hair, that, while it was wavy and bluish, it could not be said blue. Rather, it was an endless cosmos that looked like a sea, except that these macrocosms were the fish. Her eyes shimmered like a diamond in the sky, reflecting the colours of the world with it. She also wore something that could be said once again, a cat suit, and also a cape, all also had the same “color” depicting the cosmos. She also had gold streaks here and there, and two other “faces” on the shoulders, which acted like other personas. She also had a single pair of wings, but seemed to be able to stretch across an infinite field for that matter. She stated at some point as being The First God’s judge, but is now also some wanderer, walking without end across the ring. In the end, these seven are all there is in the Outer Haven, the only ones to properly see over The First God’s impending return for a long eternity, which they will either wait while governing over all creation, or walk across the broken portal and gaze across the countless realms below, even if it took forever to happen. They just do that for all eternity, for any other being does not have the same opportunities as them. They know when it will happen, and they will wait. As fate will make them open the portal someday. Category:Blog posts